Fall Again
by starbuckhan
Summary: Jayne Torvil & Christopher Dean have been best friends and World Famous skating partners for 33 years, now a opportunity to once again skate together gives them the chance to correct a past mistake, and a second chance at happiness
1. Chapter 1

_(Present Day)_

Taking a deep breathe Chris looked across to Jayne and found himself mesmerized, his gaze travelled across her face, along her smooth neck and down her toned body. She looked better now than she ever had and Chris realized how stunning she truly had he let her go all those years ago, regret still filled his heart. Her smile, her sparkling eyes and look of joy that was currently running across her face.

The urge to reach out and caress her face with his fingertips was nearly overpowering, that Chris found himself digging his fingernails into his palms in an effort to control his hands.

At that instance Jayne turned to look at him and smile, he felt himself gently smile back but with a hint of sadness that was now creeping over him in an all consuming need to fix past mistakes and claim what he felt was his. That being Jayne.

Excitement and nervous energy was buzzing through her system. A few months ago she was bored ex-olympic skater, who was missing her best friend and their former life together. Never would she of imagined she would get the chance to have them both again.

Looking across at Chris she could help but smile at him, how handsome he had become, getting older definitely agreed with him. Moving up across his face her gaze fell upon his eyes which were now looking directly at her, when their eyes connected a slow smile appeared on his face but there was a sadness there in his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Jayne asked, hoping it wasn't something she had done. "Nothing, I'm just tired" Chris replied, reaching out to gently squeeze her hand in reassurance. As he went to release her hand Jayne tightened her told as not to let him go. A warm tenderness came to his eyes as he moved closer in order to hold her hand properly, shoulders brushing. " You ready?" Chris asked, inclining his head toward the ice, "As I'll ever be" replied Jayne with a nervous laugh.

Jayne went to move forward but was stopped by Chris's hand tugging her back, closer to himself. "What.." she started to question but was cut off when Chris bent down and softly touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, "Good Luck" he whispered, as not to break the moment, his warm breathe ghosted over Jayne's face due to their close proximity.

Eye's met and locked as Jayne once again closed the every decreasing space between them and very gently reached up to kiss him softy, her hand moved to stroke the side of his face in a caress. "Good luck as well" she declared with a warm smile, which he returned as they slowly parted. Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a member of the production crew rushing forward to get them into place, sharing an amused but intimate smile Jayne and Chris skated into position for the start of the show, unaware that in all that time they had yet to let go of each others hands.

_(3 Hours Later)_

The room was buzzing with noise and excitement everyone was on a high from the show but Chris couldn't relax. He had lost Jayne among the people in the crowed bar, after being forced apart as soon as they had entered. Hands torn apart and glances lost from each other, due to the number of people wanting a piece of their attention. Grabbing his drink he made his way to a quiet corner in an attempt to find a bit of space in order to scan the bar looking for his petite partner.

As he reached the corner sofa at the back of the room, he realized it was already occupied. Moving slowly towards the lone figure he gently sat himself down and moved his arms to wrap around the quiet form of Jayne. "Why are you all by yourself over here" he whispered in her ear, with a slight intake of breathe out of surprise, Jayne turned in his arms to allow her body to curl into his chest with a contented sigh. " I was looking for you but, even though your tall I just could see you so I thought I'd have a sit down before I tried again" Sharing a soft smile Chris pulled her more firmly into his arms as he moved to sit back into the sofa, Jayne tucked into his side. " Let me take you to dinner" he asked softly "But what about the party, won't everyone notice we've gone?" She answered. Chris let out a sign "Does it matter?, I just want to spend some time with you" looking down at her " Besides everyone's had to much too drink to care where we are!"

Meeting his eyes she smiles "OK" her eyes shining in the diminishing light. "Good, follow me"

Standing up and taking Jayne's hand in his, leading her out the room and away from prying eyes, unaware that several pairs of eyes followed them out the room. Noticing the sudden departure of the series stars, hands tightly grasped and no personal space between them.

Making their way out the bar of the studio, Chris hailed a passing taxi, giving a address climbed into the back seat followed by Jayne. "So where we going?" Jayne asked while slowly curling herself into her handsome best friend, " Somewhere quiet" Chris answered with a smile, engulfing Jayne in his muscular frame.

Travelling through the City, Jayne suddenly turned her body in order to look up at Chris's handsome face with a guilty expression. " What's wrong Jaynie?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice, "Nothing, Nothing it's just .." "Just What?" " ... Do you mind if we don't got for dinner, if we just go back to the house for a quiet nite? I'd prefer that"

Looking down into her hopeful face, Chris gently smile then turned his attention to the taxi driver " Change of plans mate" giving directions he turned his attention back to his lifelong other half. Moving forward he placed a kiss to her forehead then moved her back into his arms. Both content to ride out the rest of the of the journey in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts safe and warm in each others embrace.

Pulling up to the house they were sharing during filming Chris helped Jayne out of the taxi and turned to pay, while Jayne made her way to the front door. Opening the door carefully Jayne's eyes scanned the entrance hall with her eyes, only with the moonlight and a few selective street lamps to help her navigate around.

After only a few weeks of living there together with her best friend, it already felt like home. Her eyes going to a pair of Chris shoes next to hers, his coat hanging on the banister having been left there in a hurry, even his sent filled the air around her. Taking a deep breathe she felt a lump rise in her throat, this felt right coming home to Chris's belonging having his presence near constantly, Jayne felt like she was home.

If she was honest with herself she knew her marriage was over, she loved Phil, she did, she just wasn't in love with him anymore. She truly believed in her heart he felt the same way, both living under the pretence of a happily married couple for the sake of it. They didn't even share a bed anymore, after Phil suffered from a back problem a few years ago he had taken to sleeping on a specialist bed in the spare room, now a few years later he was still sleeping there. Neither one of them willing to be the first to admit the marriage was over.

The man she wanted in her bed was currently outside paying the taxi fare, unbeknown to Jayne, Chris had creeped in and was currently leaning against the door frame watching. Just looking at her lost in her own thoughts he knew he needed to tell her the truth about what was really going on with him, but at the same time not wanting her to feel in anyway responsible. Thinking back over the time spent with Jayne these last few weeks he knew he had made the right decision, even though guilt and heartache still sweep through him.

_(Colorado - 8 weeks earlier)_

Looking down at the number flashing on the screen Chris smiled widely, before looking up into the accusing eyes of Jill. "I need to take this" he stated while making his way towards the door and outside into the fresh air. Taking another glance at the caller ID, a smile made it's way across his face as he answered, "yes I'm packed, I have my ticket and I've located my passport" he stated with a laugh before the caller could get a word out. A soft laugh echoed through the mobile, making him smile even more, " Hi" came the soft greeting, "Hi" Chris echoed in a smooth whisper.

"what time does your flight land?"

"I'll get into London about 4, so I hopefully should be at the house about 5"

"That's good to know, come wake me when you get in"

"Jayne, I thought you weren't staying at the house until the series actually started filming?"

Silence filled his ears, then he heard a quiet voice " I know but it's just easier this way . . ."

"Jayne what's going on?" Chris asked with increasing concern.

"Can we not talk about this over the phone?, I'm sorry I just can't talk about it now" she declared in a quiet voice.

Making his way to a log that overlooked the lake Chris sat down with a sigh, " There's something I need to tell you , but your right lets not do it via a phone call" he breathed out in a distracted way.

"Are you ok?" Jayne asked quickly in an alarmed tone.

"Jayne, I'm not ill, I'm fine I just need to see you in person" Chris responded quickly as to reassure her.

Relief washed over Jayne " Ok , lets talk about something else, how's Jill has she got used to the idea that her husbands gonna be missing for 6 months" she asked with a slight chuckle. Silence met her question, "Chris ..?" hearing a deep sigh, not knowing the turmoil he was going through.

He wanted just to blurt out everything, share what was happening in his life but he knew he needed to be patient and wait till he was with Jayne. " Let's just say we've reached a agreement" he answered softly.

" Now before we get into another conversation we need to have I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go. I'm not sure if your aware but I have a plane to catch" smiling at the thought.

"Can't wait" was the soft reply.

"I'll see you soon , my ice princess" he whispered across the distance .

"Bye my blonde prince" came the quiet voice before a dial tone could be heard.

"I love you" he declared to the empty phone line.

Sitting there Chris thought back to the conversation the phone call had interrupted, how could Jill expect him to give up Jayne. Skating he could survive without, he'd done it before, if he was forced he'd do It again but nothing and no-one would ever come before Jayne it didn't matter who they were. Isabella had tried and paid the price now he was being forced again to choose, to Chris there was no choice to make but this time there would be reproductions to his life. Putting the phone back into his pocket Chris stood up and slowly looked up and around at the place that had been his home and life for 8 years. Taking a deep breathe he made his way back towards the house to collect his belongings and taking a step towards his future.

_(12 Hours Later - London)_

Turning the key in the lock Chris slowly opened the door and stepped through, placing his suitcase by his feet he turned back to lock the door. Feeling the air shift and a tingle run down his spine, as he slowly turned round he found his eyes drawn to the figure standing on the stairs a few steps off the floor. Moving forward so he was a step away Chris opened his arms and gave a warm smile as the small frame closed the distance and wrapped their arms around Chris's muscular frame, breathing in the feel and sent of him.

"God I've missed you" he breathed out slowly, moving his hand up the back of the petite frame and into the soft blonde hair, holding the head to his chest he felt more then heard the soft sigh.

Squeezing her arms tighter and moving closer, Jayne felt more content in this moment then she had in years. " I've missed you too, so much" she sighed softly. Looking down at the woman who had stolen his heart at the age of 16 and never given it back, he made a promise to himself on the journey over, he would make sure she realised how important she truly was to him even if she didn't give her heart in return he would make sure she knew. "Come on let's go get some sleep and I need a shower" Chris said, as he went to release Jayne but she just held on tighter unwilling to move. Laughing softly Chris moved his arms more securely around her, with no effort picked Jayne up and started up the stairs, " where's your room?" he whispered not wanting to break the soft atmosphere surrounding them.

"First left " he heard Jayne mumble into his chest.

Making his way down the hall he came to Jayne's room and with the care of the lover he wished he was placed her onto the bed and moved her under the covers, gently tucking her in.

"Get some sleep" he whispered to her as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and move away, creeping out of the room and closing the door.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, feeling more human after his shower Chris made his way into his room, exhausted after his flight and the jet lagged starting to take effect. Changing into just boxers and a t-shirt he crawled into the soft bed and closed his eyes, sleep taking over his body finally able to relax. A short time later he felt the bed dip and the covers moving, partly opening his sleepy eyes he saw the soft face of Jayne, moving his arms out he gently took hold of her body and pulled her the rest of the way into the bed spooning behind her. Securing her in his embrace, she sighed softly and interlocked her fingers with his which were wrapped around her waist.

"Night my Ice princess" Chris whispered placing a kiss to Jayne's hair.

"Night my Blonde prince" she replied lifting his hand from her waist to place a kiss upon his knuckles, both slowly drifting off into a contented sleep.

Hours later Chris woke slowly reaching out for Jayne only to find a cold empty space, rolling over to put his head onto the pillow next to him he inhaled; smelling the sweet sent of Jayne he smiled a lazy smile, it wasn't a dream. Looking up at the clock on the bedside table he was shocked to see it read 2pm, no wonder Jayne wasn't still laying next to him. Sitting up slowly he moved to stand, once on his feet he made his way to the bathroom, a few minutes later Chris was coming down the stairs when he heard the radio followed by soft singing.

Creeping towards the open doorway of the kitchen, standing leaning against the door frame he was greeted by a sight he would remember for years to in the middle of the kitchen was Jayne, eyes closed swaying in time to the sounds of Otis Reading, lost in her own world. Creeping closer he reached out and enclosed his arms around her waist, swaying along with her body. Slightly startled at first, Jayne looked over her shoulder feeling Chris's jaw against her head to give him a embarrassed smile.

Still swaying together Jayne asked " Sleep well?", giving her waist a squeeze holding her tighter Chris looked down "Slept better with company!" he breathed into her ear. Jayne shivered involuntary by his closeness, she could feel her legs get weaker and a blush starting to creep up her neck. With regret she gave his arms a final squeeze and stepped out of his embrace in order to give herself some distance to recover.

Feeling Jayne move away from him, Chris wanted to slap himself he had come on to strong, not wanting to scare her, he'd just got caught up in the moment. He needed to slow his heartbeat down and take a step back. Trying to sound more casual Chris lent against the counter and turned to Jayne " so what are the plans for today, well the rest of what's left of the afternoon?" he chuckled. Moving round the kitchen to make them both some coffee, Jayne gentle smiled and looked up to answer "well .." at that moment she finally got a good look at Chris for the first time her response got caught in her throat. Didn't he realise how sexy he looked standing in the afternoon light, wearing a comfortable t-shirt were you could see the outline of his muscular frame and showed off his powerful arms, his blonde hair ruffled from sleep, slight stubble on his face and silk boxer's, Jayne was sure in that moment her heart actually skipped a beat.

" well what?" interrupted Chris with a bemused look on his face, wondering why she had suddenly stopped talking. Pulling herself together trying to remember this was Chris, her best friend, her skating partner, a married man.

"Sorry, I was gonna say we don't have to be at the rink until tomorrow so I was thinking we might go out for the afternoon then order some food in tonight?" she caught his eyes with a unsure look.

Slowly Chris moved towards her with a slow smile spreading across his face "Jayne" he said softly moving directly in front of her, raising his right hand he tenderly caught a piece of loose hair on her face and moved it behind her ear. Fingertips gently caressing her check, leaning forward to place a kiss on the opposite check. Moving back, but still close enough for Jayne to feel his hot breath on her face " I would love nothing more then to spend what's left of today with you", stroking her face once more with his fingertips he stepped back putting some distance between them .

"Now" he said in a louder tone, breaking the intimate atmosphere, " I'm going to make myself presentable for my adoring public" with a cheeky wink moved toward the door "Back in a minute" he called over his shoulder going out the door and heading up the stairs.

Jayne took a moment to recover, her check was still tingling from the kiss and she could still smell the sent of Chris if she breathed in. Chuckling lightly to herself she took a deep breath and mumbled " Oh boy, I'm in trouble!" looking back towards the direction Chris had gone.

Later that night as Jayne was clearing away the takaway containers & Chris was opening another bottle of wine, he took a moment to reflex on what they both were about to embark on, sure they had skated together since the decision was made but were they prepared to be thrown back into the spotlight of celebrity. Constant media attention and the eyes of the nation scrutinizing not only their skating but the skating of those they taught. Breaking Chris out of his thoughts Jayne walked back into the room and took a glance at the freshly opened bottle of wine, " Do you think that's a good idea" she asked gesturing to bottle at Chris's vacant look. "Of course it is" he replied with a grin. Smiling in amusement Jayne made her way to the sofa in front of the fire Chris had lit before the food arrived, Curling in to the cushions she holds out her empty wine glass in defeat. With a triumphant smile Chris moves to fill her glass up and taking the seat next to her, relaxing back into the cushions. "Can I tell you something?" Jayne suddenly asks breaking the silence. "Jayne, you know you can tell me anything" Chris say's truthfully turning his body slightly in order to see her face. Giggling nervously she turns her head, and snaps her gaze from the fire to meet his eyes. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow.." before Chris can comment, she continues as if she's having a conversation with herself. " I know it's not like aiming to win anything or we need the public votes of anything, it's just what if people watch us and all they see is a couple of old has beens who are trying to revise their career, one more snatch at glory!" "Jayne" he say's softly reaching out to take her hand, " no-one's gonna be thinking that, and so what if they do, as you said we have nothing to prove to anyone" his voice rising with conviction " and for the record you could never be a old has been ...... not to me anyway". Turning to fully look at him, Jayne gives him a watery smile and leans forward to give him a warm hug "Thank you " she replies against his chest squeezing herself closer. "As long as your beside me I'll be fine" Tightening his hold Chris placed a light kiss to the crown of her head. " I'll always be beside you, no matter what happens" he whispered "besides who else is gonna wanna skate with this old has been" he declares, enticing a soft laugh from the woman in his arms. A comfortable silence surrounds them only the sound of their quiet breathing and the occasional crackle of the fire is heard, both of them lost in though, content in each other's arms as the night wears on and the open bottle of wine forgotten.

_(Practise Ring, Next Day)_

"This is gonna be harder than we thought" Chris announces glancing at Jayne with a amused grin, turning to meet his eyes with a grin of her own Jayne turns back to look out over the ice and watch as the latest celebrity of the day, try to make their way across the ice. " Two months to get them to at least be able to make it around the rink, surely we'll be able to achieve that!" she reply's replies with a cheeky grin in Chris's direction meeting his eye's again.

At that moment both of them hear a load thud and moan from the ice, wincing Chris turns his attention back to the ice to see the said celebrity in a pile on the ice. " You were saying" he asks Jayne looking back at her seriously with raised eyebrows. Unable to maintain a serious look, Jayne's face start's to break out into a smile and a small laugh escapes her mouth. Seeing the laughter in her face and eye's, Chris's own composure start's to crumble as he lets out a deep laugh, coughing to try to cover the sound, which just causes Jayne to laugh harder. By this time all sense of decorum is gone, both of them having cling to each other and turn their back on the ice, as not to alert people of the breakdown into laughter that is currently happening between the famous pair.

_(Flash forward to Present evening after 1st show)_

Feeling a hand on his arm, Chris is broken out of his memories and looks down to see Jayne standing in front of him with her hand moving up and down his arm in a comfortable gesture. "You ok?, you were miles away!" she say's softly, smiling down at her, Chris moved to pick up the hand that was laying on his arm bringing it towards his lips and placing a soft kiss to it.

"Sorry" he whisper's his eyes finding her's "Jayne I need to tell you something"

"Let's order some food first, then we can talk, yeah" she answers with a soft smile, moving her hand to cup his chin then down to give his arm a squeeze before stepping away.

"Ok what do you fancy?" Chris asks moving to pick up the phone.

Sometime later sitting together on the sofa, takeway consumed and a open bottle of wine nearly empty, Jayne turns to Chris and asks the question they've both been avoiding for the last hour.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

Taking a deep breath and moving forward to place his wine glass down onto the table in front of them, he twists to the side as he moves back in order to face Jayne. "My um ... how do I say this, Jayne ..... my marriage is over!" he declares with wide eyes, not quite believing he just blurted it out like that but at the same time feeling a weight lift off himself. He continues on before Jayne can respond to this bombshell.

"We've been having problems for a while, I could feel us drifting apart but I did nothing to stop it and do you know what I feel the most guilty about" he asks raising his face to look directly into her eyes " I didn't want to stop it!" dropping his eyes down to avoid the disappointment he fears is in Jayne's eyes.

"I had to make a choice, come back to England to do this series with you with risk of failure or stay in the US with Jill to save my crumbling marriage.." standing up and moving towards the fireplace in order to get this emotions under control, Chris continues as if fear that if he stops he won't continue. " She knew what skating means to me" his voice rising with the anger he's starting to feel towards his wife, " But that wasn't what she wanted me to choose between her or skating! ........... " Turning his back on Jayne so she won't see the emotions in his eyes "She said if i was going to do the series she would support me" he continues with a bitter laugh " Support me only if I distanced myself from ..." Chris breaks off unable to continue.

"From..." Jayne urges, getting up to stand behind him, wanting to reach out to him but afraid too.

"From you" he breathes out as he turns round to face her, seeing the tears spring to her eyes,

Taking a deep breath in Chris made to continue but stopped as Jayne took a step forward and buried herself with in his arms, "I'm sorry" she whispers against his chest, "Jayne you have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me nothing" moving his arm securely around her petite frame to hold her closer.

Trying to control his own raging emotions, he continues "I will always choose you, doesn't matter what the options are, YOU will always be my first choice" he declares with passion and conviction. taking a breath in slowly, breathing the scent of Chris, Jayne try's to process what he say's and what he could mean, trying to understand why Chris would choose her.

Twice now this man that had her cocooned within his powerful arms, had been made by the women in his life who claimed to love, except him and his choices but twice they had forced him to choose. He had never blamed Jayne for the failure of his first marriage, never resented her for the decision he was forced to make, only ever trying to protect her from the scorn and jealousy of his wife, and here it was happening all over again. Chris Looked down at the woman in his arms, and felt such overwhelming love and protectiveness weep over him, tears gathered in his eyes and he squeezed his arms a bit tighter wanting to shield her from the world.

" How could I not pick you" he asked in wonderment " you're the one person in my life who has always been there for me, never let me down. You don't force me into anything, your my rock my constant.I'm a better person when I'm with you, you make me want to be a better person" Moving his arms in order to gently lift Jayne's face and hold it in his hands like china "I would only ever be half a man without you" he say's as his move to cup her face, thumbs caressing her checks.

"Family and friends are important to me but You!...." he breaks off feeling tears gather in his eyes and his voice braking, taking a deep breath in " You are my family Jayne, my best friend, you mean everything to me I can't survive without you and I don't want to try. Maybe that makes me a selfish but I'm prepared to be selfish where your concerned".

Lifting Jayne's face to stare into her eyes, he tenderly wipes the stray tears that where running down her check and catching on his thumbs. Picking Jayne up off the floor Chris, moves towards the sofa and sits down with Jayne encased in his arms, tucked into the sofa and half on Chris. "I'm not going back to Colorado when the shows over, I'm going to file for divorce and move back home to England" in a quiet voice "to you"

"Oh Chris, I have so much I need to say but I can't find the words" Jayne breathes out.

"Can I just sit and hold you for a while before we get into another deep conversation" Chris asks.

Moving herself more firmly onto Chris, moulding herself into him Jayne's squeezes as close as she can to his body, hoping to protect him from the hurt and pain he was currently going through. Unaware that at that moment Chris felt as if he was in heaven.

Early the next morning Chris woke to a pain in his neck and something heavy laying on his chest, looking down he was met with a face full of blonde hair and the small frame of Jayne draped over him with her hand gripping his shirt. Needing to move or risk severe neck injury he tried to gently lift her and slide off the couch. Feeling her tighten her hold on him and a soft moan of disapproval escape her throat, it left Chris no choice but to lift Jayne up as he slipped off the couch and into a standing position, she remained in his arms curl up like a ball and a soft smile on her face.

Dragging his eyes from the sleepy form of his best friend, Chris scanned the room to see the clock on the stereo blink 4:43am, there was still another 2 hours before they had to think about getting up so he made a decision, moving out the room with Jayne in his arms he made his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Entering the room he gently placed Jayne upon the bed, pulling the covers back and over her then moving to climb in next to her, gathering her into his arms with a sigh.

"What time is it" came a quiet voice under his chin

"Just before 5, go back to sleep" He reply's tightening his arms around her.

Next thing Chris knew was the sound of the alarm clock buzzing breaking the quiet atmosphere, Rolling over to stop it, he felt eyes on him. Turning back to look at the other side of the bed his eyes connected with the sleepy smile of Jayne, "Morning" she greeted sleepily, "Morning" he answered with a sleep filled voice, having to swallow several times to clear the dryness, not only cause by sleep but by the sight of a rumpled looking Jayne.

"Forgotten how scary it is?" she asks in a teasing tone

" What is?" Chris reply's not understanding.

"The sight of me first thing" Jayne's says breaking out into a laugh at the expression on Chris's face.

"Never!, you're Gorgeous" he replies in total seriousness, the look of conviction on his face and his eyes glancing over her body.

The urge to sweep down and kiss the stunned expression off her face was creeping over him, he knew that if he didn't get out of bed at that moment he never would without doing something he was sure Jayne didn't want.

"Right" Chris say's clearing his throat and breaking the intense eye contact between then, "I'll go make you a cuppa then quick shower, we need to be at the studio for 9:00" moving to get out of the bed he feels a hand on his back.

"Chris wait!" Jayne says quietly

Moving back against the pillows, he looks across to Jayne "What's up"

Taking a deep breath, she shifts closer to Chris, moving to sit up on her knee's " I just wanted to say, before the craziness of the day beings, thank you for telling me what you did last night. I know it was hard for you" Raising her hand up to gently brush some of his hair off his forehead, giving into the temptation to run her fingers through the soft blonde short hair and scraping her nails on his scalp as she went, making Chris give a soft involuntary moan of pleasure and closing his eyes at the contact.

Shifting closer still, Jayne was now so close to Chris that she could feel his body heat, with his eyes still closed in relaxation of her caress she very slow leaned forward and places a light kiss upon his brow, ghosting her lips across his right eyelid, then his left. Shifting even closer so she was pressed against his chest. Feeling tears gather in her eyes, she chokes out in a whisper staring into his now opened eyes " Do you have any idea what I feel when I look at you, I need you so much it hurts" emotions taking over her she, closes the distance between them and melts into his body, silent tears running down her porcelain face. " Jayne, you must know how I feel about you" taking a shuddery breath in as he feels soft lips placing kisses upon his chest, reaching down to drawn her chin up so that her face is level with his she looks deep into her watery eyes, tracing away the tears on her checks " You must know how I feel about you" Jayne replies getting lost in his eyes. " How could I possible know what you really feel, you keep everything to yourself" Taking a deep breath in, Jayne moves her arms so that they are now resting on Chris's shoulders "There are something I still need to tell you, and I need to sort something's out in my head before I can't really explain but just to clear up any confusion on your part, let me just ....." closing the gap between them completely she press's her lips against his in a slow, soft tender kiss. Before Chris has the chance to respond. she pulls back, and puts some distance between them.

"Now, I think if we don't move now, you are on your way to breaking your never late reputation, although as we both know it's not a sparkling record" Giving Chris a small smile, and laughing to herself at the fact she seamed to have rendered him speechless, Jayne moves off the bed and makes her way out the door towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at the still form of Chris in the bed who had yet to move or she's not even sure he'd blinked yet. " Oh and Chris," she calls catching his eye " That's not the last of those your gonna get" Smiling sweetly Jayne moves out the room, not before she catches the sight of Chris, his eyes widen then a huge grin spreads across his face. Jumping out of bed with renewed energy and hope of what the day was to bring.

After a quick breakfast and a rather shy car drive, Chris and Jayne arrived at the training ring with 15 minutes to spare. Switching the engine off, Chris turns to look at Jayne in the passenger seat " You know, ITV want to hire us a driver, so this is probably the last day we'll have to drive ourselves anywhere" he say's wanting to break the silence that seams to have surrounded them since the incident in the bedroom that morning. " I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable" Jayne says turning to look at him

"What?" comes his confused reply

"What I did this morning, I just could stop myself" turning back to look out the front window

"Jayne, look at me" waiting till she makes eye contact, Chris reaches across to take her hand in his, "Trust me if I wasn't so scared of how you would react, I would of kept you in that bed this morning. And believe me I would of done alot more that kiss you"

A slow smile spreads over Jayne's face, which results in Chris smiling back in relief that he hadn't completely ruined everything.

"I would of let you" she replies with a laugh. Turning serious suddenly "I'm thinking about leaving Phil, not that he would notice" she announces " Our marriage has been over for a long time, I've just not had a reason to confirm it..... till now" suddenly there's a knock on the car window, reality crashing back into there private world. "Jesus" Chris exclaims in shock at the intrusion, swing his head round to see who's there.

"It's Karen" she says turning back to Jayne " we'll finish this later yeah?" giving her hand a squeeze in acknowledgement

"Yeah we will" she smiles back shyly, giving his hand a final squeeze then moving to get out the car, with Chris following.

"You trying to give me a early death Karen?" Chris asks turning to look at the lady in question as they make there way towards the practice ring, looking back with puzzlement Karen turns to Jayne for her to clarify "You made him jump in the car" she states giggling at Chris's affronted look " I did not jump, just wasn't expecting it that's all" he declares in defence.

"I believe the word Jesus was used" Jayne say's laughing, moving over to stand in front of him.

"Awe my poor baby, I'll make sure the big bad Karen doesn't kill you with her deadly knocking" she says leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the check. Moving back, Jayne reaches out to take Chris hand in her's smiling softly at him, in which he returns, the electricity sparking between them, Karen watches on with a suprised but with a happy smile. Glancing around the rink she spots the Gaynor and Daniel making their way towards the oblivous pair.

Still lost in their own world Chris moves to entwine his fingers with Jaynes, gently stroking his thumb over her knucles, hearing a throat being clear to loudly to be by accident, he looks to the side to see Karen motioning her head towards the Celebrity of the morning. Looking back at Jayne he rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, enticing a girly giggle from her and a deep laugh from Chris at the responce he's managed to achieve from Jayne.

"So I guess it's time to repair the damage from last night's show" Karen announches wanting to return to a semblance of normality before the pair in front of her get drawn back into the world they seem to have created for themselves.

Karen wasn't nieave she'd known these two best friends for a long time and watched from the sidelines how their early friendship developed into a shared bond and love of skating to a deep and trusted love and connection with each other. She had to watch as Jayne excepted the hand of another man who wasn't Chris, how devistated Chris was as a result but never letting Jayne see how much it was hurting him. Or how Jayne watched her best friend rush into marriage with a woman who didn't love him only for the marriage to crumble and Chris to emerge not quite the man he once was. Everytime they navigated back to each other for comfort and realsurance but all the time dancing around there true feelings in order to protect their Career and friendship.

As Karen was snapped out of her daydream by the sounds happiness, her attention was drawn to the ice where at that moment Chris currently had Jayne around the waist her back pressed against his chest and was skating from side to side pretending he was going to let go and drop her. Gaynor caught Karens eye, whispered something to Daniel in which he nodded but his eyes never leaving the famous skating duo, as she made her way over to the side of the ring where Karen was now standing. " Are they always like this" Gaynor asked indicating Jayne and Chris who were not just skating round the ring with Chris skating backwards in front of Jayne in an effort not to let go of her hands. "Laughing slighly at the sight of her friends acting like a couple of teanagers "They used to be, before their marriages and Chris moving away." Turning to give Gaynor a whispful look " I shouldn't really be saying this but I think I can trust you can't I?" she ask's pointnly "Of course you can, It won't go any further, I promise Karen" Gaynor declares in all honesty.

"To this day, I'll never understand what happened to make them marriage other people, they love each other, always have and always will. That out there is the Chris and Jayne of old, before they became the famous Torvill and Dean, before Bolero, before the world wanted to own a piece of them." Turning back to smile at the sight of Jayne now sitting on Chris's knee as he sat on one of the two seats that were placed on the edge of the ice, chatting away to Daniel as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And that was what finally registered with Karen, that's what had changed since yesterday to them it was totally Natural, it was how it had always been but only ever observed in private away from the public eye and glare of the media. Something had happened last night she was sure as now they weren't hiding it, they were finally letting the world see how they truly felt. But they where still Married people even if they did belong together, they still belonged to other people, looking back at the pair who were now sitting silently watching Daniel skate Gaynor around the ice. Chris was lent back in his seat with Jayne perched upon his left knee, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist to stop her from sliding off, her hands laying along his arms occasionally playing with his fingers in an unconscious manner.

"Oh my God" Karen suddenly exclaimed in a shocked whisper her eyes widening in clarity,"'why didn't I see it earlier" she thought, "they must of, no they wouldn't" watching closer as she spotted Chris lean forward slightly to pull Jayne more securely onto his lap and closer to his body, Jayne in turn braking her gaze from the ice to look over her shoulder and give Chris what could only be described as a heart stopping smile before turning back to Gaynor and Daniel. It only took a few seconds and if you weren't watching Chris's face would of missed the look of utter love and devotion he gave to Jayne as she looked at him, before his expression changed back to the neutral relaxed one of before. " Oh Lord!" Karen thought, " They've gone and slept together" ..

"It think that's enough for today guy's" Chris calls out across the rink as he watches Jayne attempt to get Andi to let go of Tamara's hand. "Ok, your at designated rings tomorrow but try to remember what we've learnt today, ok" looking pointedly at Andi "Sure sure" he replies distractingly shaking her head in resolve she makes her way back over to Chris before stopping and turning back to Andi " Andi, please try to cut down on the chocolate I don't think you need any more sugar, do you?" laughing slightly at mock salute he throws her way.

At this point Chris has made his way over to Jayne on the Ice, " Karen's gone to sort out the schedules for the week she wanted to know if we'd like to have dinner with her and Nicky tomorrow to catch up a bit?" he asks with a pleading expression.

"Ok, ok, how could I say no to that face" Jayne replies with a smile reaching up to take his chin in her hand before letting go.

"Was it me or did she seem to be acting a bit strange with us today, I'm sure she kept giving me funny looks" he says with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Maybe she's just a bit stressed with everything that's going on, I think your being paranoid" Jayne replies with a shake of the head.

" I'm going to take a nice long bath when we get home, my body feels exhausted" moving closer to take Chris's hand "Guess I'm not used to working so hard recently"

"Skate with me" Chris suddenly declares, skating backwards to pull Jayne along.

"Chris let go, I'm tired"

"How about if I just...." taking hold of Jayne completely, lifting her up so she has no choice but to place her skates on his boots, Chris taking her weight and gliding them around the ice, with Jayne tightening her arms around his neck as he increases the speed.

"Your crazy!" she answers smiling at him, so close he can feel her breath along his face and the warmth of her body pressed against his.

" No I'm happy" he replies holding her tighter in his arms, slowing down slightly to let himself enjoy the moment.

Looking into her eyes "Where did it go wrong for us Jayne?" he suddenly say's regretting it instantly when he feels her body tense in his arms, "Sorry, forget I said anything" slowing to a stop Chris lift's Jayne off him placing her back onto the ice, letting go of her completely and starting to make his way off the ice, to the sit down and take his skates off.

Watching Chris withdrawn into himself like he used to do, she take's a deep breathe to prepare herself for the revelation she's about to make.

Sitting down next to him who, at that moment was occupation himself with the pretence of sorting out his skates in his bag even though Jayne knew he was just trying to avoid looking at her. After completing the task of removing and putting away her own skates, she reaches out to stop Chris from moving any further away from her.

"This isn't really where i want to disgust this but here goes, we've both made mistakes in the past" holding up her hands to stop Chris from interupting "I don't want to waste anymore time wondering where it went wrong or what we could of had." moving her hand down to grasp his, she curls her fingers to entwine with his, bring his hand up to rest in her lap so she can play with his long fingers avoiding looking at him.

Smiling in wonderment she continues " I feel like we're both been given another chance, that finally it's our time to have what I feel we've both been denying ourselves for years." Risking a glance at Chris she's looks up to find his eyes are on her " I don't regret the decision we made to concentrate on our career rather than each other, look at what we've achieved and where we are now. Your my best friend and I love you, it doesn't matter what happens from here nothing ever will or is going to change that" Taking a deep breath in she shifts closer to Chris " But the truth is I want to be with you, I don't want to spend anymore time without you in my life in every way possible, not only do I love you but ... but ... I'm IN love with you" she finish's in a whisper as a heavy silence fills the air.

Breaking out of his daze, Chris abruptly stands up pulling Jayne up with him and starts to walk at pace towards one of the empty rooms at the back of the studio rink.

"Chris what are you doing?" Jayne asks confused at his behaviour.

"This will do" replies Chris having ignored her question, stopping abruptly outside a door. Trying the handle it swings open and Chris pulls Jayne into the empty room, the door slamming shut behind them both startling a now nervous Jayne.

"Chris..?" she asks hesitantly squeezing the hand held in hers his back still to her.

Turning round slowly, Chris moves closer pushing Jayne gently back against the wall so his body is pressed against hers "I didn't think you'd want the whole world and his wife to see what I'm about to do!" he says quietly "Which is?" she replies breathlessly due to his close proximity. "I'm going to kiss you now" he declares in a soft voice, giving her no time to respond or even take in what he's saying as his lips descend upon hers in a light caress, pulling back to look into her eyes for some sort of signal that what was happening was ok. Looking into Jayne's face to see that somewhere along the way she had closed her eyes, "I love you too, so much" he says his voice full of emotion, a gentle smile makes it's way across her face and her hands move up around Chris's neck to bring his mouth back to hers.

This time it's a hot, drugging kiss, tongues swirling and battling. His hands slip around her waist, gliding across her lower back, fingers sliding slightly up under the back of her top as her mouth assaults his. Her fingers move through his hair to hold his head in place, her nails scraping gently through and into the short hair and down the back of his neck lightly massaging it as he tightens his hands on her back, pulling her more snugly against his body, turning his head to kiss her deeper as their mouths became more urgent and desperate. Every nerve ending in his body tingles. In the back of his mind he hears her moan softly as one of her hands slide out of his hair and up and down his strong hard chest and back up around his neck, her fingers twirling once again in his hair, and still the kiss goes on, as Chris presses her more firmly against the wall in order to get closer still.

Finally, he pulls back, leaning his forehead against hers as he struggles to catch his breath. Her other hand is still in his hair, "Wow!" breathes Jayne, her hot breath caressing Chris's face.

Leaning forward to place another soft kiss on her lips, eyes still closed and foreheads pressed together a bubble of happiness escapes Chris's mouth "That was defiantly worth the wait" he says with a laugh.

"umm" is all the response he gets.

"What happens now?" Chris whispers not wanting to brake the quiet intimate atmosphere that was currently surrounding them.

Pulling back to look into his eyes, her hands moving to gently stroke his check, " I think we need to take it slowly, enjoy it and not rush into anything" states Jayne in a confident manor.

Turning his head to place a kiss upon the her hand that was resting against his check "Ok, slow I can do, although it's not gonna be easy to keep my hands off you or not kiss those soft lips of yours " a slow sexy smile spreading across his face.

"We need to be careful, keep this" motioning back and forth between them to indicate her point "to ourselves for a bit, after all neither of us are free and single yet, and we have to deal with having the media attention on us again, I don't want this to be perceived as a seedy affair, plastered all over the front pages." taking a deep breath to control her emotions "You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life" moving forward to place a light kiss on his lips "And besides Who say's you can't touch me in public, it would look odd if we suddenly stopped having physical contact we always have so why stop now. I need to sort out the Phil situation and you your divorce. Lets enjoy the secrecy while we can, who knows how long it will last before someone finds out"

Moving to brush some of her hair away from her face, Chris moves his hand up to her neck gently rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin "Should we tell Karen?, or let her wonder" he asks with a hint of mischief.

"Let's see how long it takes her to work it out, could be fun" she giggles in reply.

Moving back away from the wall and reaching out to take Jayne's hand in his, Chris steps towards the door with Jayne trailing behind him. "Lets grab our stuff and get out of here, if your lucky I'll see to that bath of yours"

Emerging from the privacy of the back room, Chris turns to close the door just as the sound of footsteps can be heard coming towards them. " Jayne, Chris good I thought you'd gone, but then I saw your belonging by the rink so hoped I was in luck and here you are" Turning in unison they spot Karen walking towards them with Nicky in tow.

"Would you mind giving us a lift, Car won't start and Nicky doesn't want to wait for a taxi, it's on the way to yours"

Leaning down slightly "Let the fun begin" Chris whispers pulling back to give Jayne a quick wink as he turns to address the pair in front of them. "No problem, We'll just grab our stuff and then we can go" dragging Jayne along with him as she can only give Karen a smile as they pass by.

Making their way out of the studio carpark with Chris driving, conversation soon turned from disgussion of the show to more personal topics. "So Chris" Karen asked from the back seat, where she was currently sitting next to Jayne with Nicky opting to sit in the front, "Whats it like being back in England, you must of missed some english things?"

Glancing in the rear view mirror catching Jayne's eye, a look of adoration crosse's his face as he replies " I only missed one english thing", feeling herself start to blush Jayne breaks eye contact and turns to look out the window, hoping Karen hadn't noticed wear Chris was looking.

"Did Chris ask you about tomorrow Jayne, having dinner with Karen and myself" asked Nicky hoping to break the charged atmosphere that had suddenly emerged in the car.

Chucking lightly to herself at the way Chris was able to effect with just a look, Jayne turns back to Nicky aceapting the dinner invatation on both their behalfs. Before long Chris was pulling up to Karens flat where Nickys car was parked outside, " Right then I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, here about 7ish" asks Nicky stepping out the car, leaving his door open so Jayne can take his seat in the front. "See you at the rink tomorrow, have a good night you two" Karen says giving Jayne a sly wink.

"Bye" calls Chris leaning over Jayne to shout out the door before she has chance to close it.

Pulling away from the house, a comfortable silence settles between the couple in the car, realizing that this was the first time that they had been alone together since the kiss "so how about I go run you a nice hot bath while you order us some dinner, what do you say?" asks Chris, taking his eyes off the road to glance at Jayne.

"That would be Lovely, thank you " she replies giving him a soft smile and reaching out to squeeze the hand closest to her that was resting on the steering wheel.

Arriving at the home they shared, Chris switched off the engine and removed his seatbelt in order to get out of the car before Jayne to be able to open her door for her.

"why thank you kind sir"

"At your service my lady" Chris replied while bowing making Jayne laugh at his antics.

Still smiling to herself as she opened the front door, she didn't hear Chris come up behind her as she moved through the house and into the kicthen, just before Jayne made to switch the kettle on she felt herself being spun around to see the face of Chris, his body alot closer than she had expected.

Gazing at her in the fading afternoon light, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. A lump grew in Jayne's throat, as he felt him squeeze her hand, then lift their joined hands to his lips and lightly brush her knuckles with a kiss. Her heart leapt into her throat at the slight touch. Sensing her surprise, he wiggled an eyebrow playfully, giving her a crooked smile. Jayne felt her cheeks burn with even more intensity. Chris gently slid his arm around her waist and tugged, bringing her closer to himself. He slowly leaned forward and she froze, watching him approach. When he didn't pull back, she closed her eyes, waiting and shivering in anticipation. Her heart dropped down to her stomach (and was well on its way to her toes) when she felt his lips graze her cheek, bypassing her waiting mouth completely.

He had fully intended to pull away, just to tease her, to buy himself more time so he could compose himself before kissing her soft lips. However, when he heard her whisper his name, her voice so quiet and strained, he was hopelessly stuck. Her kissed her cheek again, dragging his lips down to her jaw line, and followed the trail it blazed to her chin. Jayne had placed her left hand on his chest, and as his mouth crept its way up to her lips, her fingers crept their way up to his shoulders, and wrapped themselves around his neck. He breathed out, long and deep.

Chris's warm, minty breath tingled her senses, as his lips hovered above her own. She could feel him studying her, but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, afraid that the dream of his touch and adoration would fade upon waking. He didn't leave her waiting for long, suddenly kissing her with enough fervor to knock her off her feet. She laughed against his lips, suddenly knowing that this could be no dream, as it was much better than anything she had ever experienced in sleep. She returned his kiss eagerly, pulling herself against him, finding strength and boldness in his touch.

Chris caressed her back with his hands, still in awe of what was happening. Toying with her, nibbling her lip slightly, soothing it with a kiss, pulling back and leaning forward, Chris found that he felt more alive then he had ever felt, it was like he was coming home.

Nothing existed in Jayne Torvill's world at the moment except the feel of Christopher Dean's mouth on hers. His hands were tangled in her hair, holding her in place while he took his time kissing her with slow, gentle pressure. She ran her hands down his back, enjoying the feel of his muscular form. Chris finally ended the kiss and slid his lips across her cheek. He stopped at a tender spot just under her left ear and started nibbling. Tension gathered as their hands mapped what had, despite their best efforts, become all too familiar territory in the last hour.

Finally Jayne pulled away, placing a gentle hand on Chris's chest to keep him from following. They eyed each other warily, struggling to regain control. It took Jayne several long moments to slow her breathing enough that she could talk. "So... this 'going slowly' thing is'nt really working very well."

Chris grinned sheepishly. "No, I guess not. Still I'm proud of myself. We've been alone in this house for hours, you know. Believe me, it's been a huge test of my willpower."

She blushed but couldn't quite control her interest. "Really?"

He laughed. "Fishing for compliments?" He gathered her into his arms, ignoring her token protest. "Jayne Torvill, you..." he paused to place a brief kiss on her mouth, "...are completely irresistible."

Looking up into the face of the man who had always been it seemed a part of her soul, Jayne had overpowering feeling of love sweep through her body down to her toes, she wanted to put this moment in a box and bury it like some sort of lost treasure, where only the luckiest of people ever got to have it. She could feel the tears gather in her eyes and the hot moisture start to make it's way down her soft checks.

" Hey" Chris asked, pulling back to wipe away the salty liquid on her face. " What's wrongs, I didn't mean to upset you"

"You haven't, these are happy tears I promise" she replied with a gentle smile, curving back into his embrace.

All of a sudden Jayne felt her legs being swept up and her body being secured in the strong arms of Chris as he made his way out the room, carrying her like you would a child.

"Chris, put me down" she squealed

Moving through to the lounge, Chris slowly placed Jayne upon the sofa, "Right, you stay here until I come back for you." he instructed as he stood back up to his full imposing height and turned back out the door.

Baffled and slightly excited about what Chris could be up to, Jayne spent the time waiting for him to come back, remembering the Kiss they had just share and the one that took place earlier in the day.

Lost in her memories, she wasn't aware that Chris had returned and was currently standing in the doorway, watching the constant change of emotions flitter over Jayne's face, finally a dreamy look settled on it.

"I hate to interrupt but your bath awaits" interrupt's Chris as he knees down to Jayne gently helping her to sit up.

Thank You" she whispers moving forward to place a kiss on Chris's check, gently stroking across and up through his hair with her fingertips as she stands up and moves past him and out the door.

(Later that night)

Turning over restlessly for what seemed like hours, Chris sat up wearily, giving up the pretence of trying to sleep knowing it wasn't going to come with the knowledge that Jayne was laying on her own across the hallway. Throwing the covers back in frustration, he swung his legs off the bed and headed for the door.

Creeping out slowly as not to make a sound, Chris crept across the small hallway and found himself in front of Jayne's partly open door. Taking a deep breath his hand and body moved of their own accord, slowly pushing the door open and moving himself into the room only to come face to face with the rumpled form of Jayne standing just inside the door bathed in moonlight.

Chuckling in nervousness at both of them being caught out "I couldn't sleep, and then I realized why" he spoke in a embarrassed whisper.

"I couldn't sleep either, why could you?" Jayne asked

" Cause you weren't next to me, and I missed you" he replied tenderly stepping closer to take her in his arms.

"Me too" Jayne whispered moving her head back to look up into Chris's eyes, feeling herself being drawn like a magnet to connect her lips with his. All reason and words seized as Chris gathered her up into his arms and moved them towards the bed gently lowing her on to the mattress and covering her body with his, breaking apart to look into her eyes.

He leant in and kissed her tenderly. She was having none of that and kissed him back with the passion of a lifetime of waiting. Chris was pleased she obviously wanted this as much as he did.

***

Chris's hand was gently caressing Jayne's thigh and torso as she kissed him. They broke apart only long enough for Jayne to remove her top, bra and work her PJ Shorts off. Chris groaned as he saw her pert, rosy nipples for the first time. He immediately bent and took one in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue until it was pebble hard. Jayne gasped as the cool air hit it when he moved his attention to her other breast.

Jayne was beyond doing or saying anything and as he sucked at her nipple he slipped one finger under the hem of her satin knickers and found her wet and so ready for him. She arched back wanting that finger inside her – wanting him inside her. But Chris was determined to prolong her pleasure for as long as he could. He'd waited a long time for this and he wanted to make it the most amazing experience of her life.

She gasped as he slowly slipped his finger inside her and began the most exquisite delicate stroking she had ever felt. The muscles in the pit of her stomach began to tighten an she could feel herself getting wetter with each stroke. When she noticed he was withdrawing his finger completely and she let out a little moan of protest.

"Shh" he whispered in her ear "I promise you I'm going to drive you wild tonight" and as he said this he began to fulfil his promise moving his finger to her clit and began stroking the sensitive, throbbing flesh until she was on the brink of an explosive orgasm.

He then slipped two fingers back inside her this time stroking her in a circular motion. Jayne thought she was going to die. No man had ever bought her this close and kept her there for this long. Just when she thought she could bear it no longer he slipped those magic fingers out of her and began working her clit again until she began bucking uncontrollably against his hand and the whole time he continued stroking her to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could.

Jayne was breathing hard and blood was rushing to her head and causing her whole body to throb with the aftermath of the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Never had she experienced anything like that – what Chris had just done to her redefined spectacular sex.

"Wow……I've never……that was…….wow" she gasped unable to think coherently.

Before he knew what was happening she had removed her wet underwear and rolled Chris over so she was straddling him. Chris didn't think he could get any harder but when Jayne pinned his arms above his head and positioned her nipple just out of reach of his mouth he was so excited he thought he would come before he even got inside her.

Jayne lowered the nipple to his mouth and allowed him a quick taste, she then offered him the other one briefly before trailing soft kisses down his torso. Just when he thought he could bear it no longer she moved up him, kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear huskily "I want to feel you inside me". She positioned herself so that his rock hard shaft was just caressing her entrance. He tried to thrust upwards wanting to bury himself in her.

"Not quite yet" she breathed in his ear making Chris realise she was just as close to losing control as he was. She began to move so that his penis was simultaneously rubbing against her clit and across her entrance. She was so wet and ready for him that he slid easily intensifying her pleasure until she was on the brink of her second orgasm.

Chris could bear this exquisite torture no more. He rolled her over and slowly eased himself inside her, inch by glorious inch allowing her to adjust to his size. Once he was completely sheathed inside her it took all his will power not to thrust wildly – but he knew the release, when it came, would be worth the wait. He eased out of her so slowly it was driving them both wild. Her hips were rocking against him uncontrollably wanting all of him inside her again desperately. Each time he withdrew he rocked against her clit causing her thighs to quiver uncontrollably.

Then when neither could bear this erotic stimulation any further he plunged inside her and thrust over and over again until Jayne bucked against him calling his name breathlessly, while her whole body throbbed with release. Chris could feel her contracting around his shaft which was all he needed to send him over the edge.

*****

(Some time later)

They lay there breathing heavily – their bodies still intimately joined – gazing in wonder at each other, both slowly drifting off into a contented sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the windows of his bedroom, stopping as if scripted to focus on the intertwined forms on the bed. He watched a lazy sunbeam dance across her shoulder and followed it with a gentle kiss. Leaning his cheek against her soft skin, he closed his eyes and tried hard not to think about anything. The obsession that had held him captive for years had won its deliriously blissful battle last night, leaving him trembling and exhausted in the aftermath. Finally he forced himself to raise his head and look at her, nervous of what he would see. "Hi," he said and then wondered how he, of all people, could be reduced to such inane babble.

"Hi," she whispered back, and he shuddered as he saw her face fill with love. He watched his dreams come true in her tear-filled eyes.

Feeling his own eyes moisten, he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her sweet mouth, trying desperately to control the emotion overcoming him. When it ended, his face was open. "Jayne..."

Forever after, he would wonder what he had been about to say. In his memories, he always imagined that somehow he had presented the most loving speech ever formed. He had been compelling and tender, dynamic and loving, until she had been overcome by the strength of his emotions. In his dreams, it was perfection. In reality, before he could speak another word her phone next to the bed began ringing as if the end of the world were at hand. He pulled away with a sigh, as she reached for the phone looking at the caller ID, as it flashed up "Phil Calling" Turning back to meet Chris's eye's torn between whether or not she should answer it.

Moving her finger over the button, Jayne turned to look at Chris as she disconnected the call, moving to put the phone on silent.

"You know I'm going to have to talk him eventually" she breathed out as Chris pulled her securely into his arms, encasing her in his warm embrace, gently nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. Feeling herself get lost in the sensations that Chris was provoking in her, Jayne moved around slowly in his arms so she was now facing the man who owned her heart and soul. Looking deeply into the sparkling eyes of the one person who she had shared so much of her life with but had yet to really share every part of her soul. Lifting her hand slowly to guide her fingertips across his strong jaw and up the side of his face, stroking along his eyebrow with her thumb and back to cup his face softly in the confines of her hands.

"I love you" she whispered softly as she closed the space between them gently kissing his lips in a light caress, pulling back before Chris could deepen the kiss causing him to moan at the loss. "Last Night was everything I'd been dreaming about and more, for so long I've had this ache in my heart, but this morning for the first time in a long time the ache isn't there anymore more, and it's all because of you" Leaning forward again, capturing his lips in her own. This kiss was urgent and full of passion.

This time it was Chris's turn to break the contact between them, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Jayne's in an attempt to slow things down, reaching between them to grasp her hand in his, Chris placed her palm flat against his chest, moving back slightly and opening his eyes to enable him to look directly into her eyes.

"It's been battered, bruised and broken but it's yours, and always has been" moving her hand to rest over his heart. "I love you too" he declared looking into the eyes of his angel. These are truly the moments he thought he could live in forever. To spend every moment with this woman who was his everything. his sky, his soul, his every memory, his every breath, and his every heart beat. pulling her into his embrace to hold her against him, sucking a breath in as he felt her soft lips place a kiss directly over his heart.

(Later that day)

After the declarations earlier in the day, Chris & Jayne felt more secure in their relationship allowing themselves time to adjust to the changes and bask in the happiness they both felt. Throwing themselves into the task of training 'Celebrities' to look like skaters, they day passed without any more defining moments. Nothing more had been mentioned about the phone call from Phil, Jayne had only assured Chris that she had texted Phil to arrange him to come to London the coming Saturday, as she needed to talk to him. Chris could feel the jealousy rise in him when he thought about Phil and Jayne together but managed to hide his emotions from Jayne, as she tried to reassure him that her marriage was over. Working hard for hours, although they remained professional and didn't advertise the changes their relationship had under gone, every so often if you watched them for long enough you would catch the heated glances that passed between them or the way there touch would linger.

Glancing up toward the clock on the wall, Jayne was surprised to see it was nearly 5 o'clock if they were going to be at Karen by 7:30, they had to leave now. Skating over to the side of the rink, Jayne took the opportunity to watch Chris unnoticed. The determined way he wanted to achieve perfection was still there after all these years but there was also a softness about him in his approach with the way he instructed David & Pam, he was able to laugh more and enjoy just the pure feeling of skating. At that instance Chris looked across the ice, catching Jayne's stare with a warm smile cause her to blush shyly at being caught out.. Raising his eyebrows in a silent question, Jayne indicated the clock on the walk, turning back to David & Pam, Chris spoke a few words which Jayne couldn't make out. Smiling and giving a wave as they shouted there good-byes to her across the ice.

Collecting both there belonging up, Jayne made her way towards the entrance way, waiting for Chris to join her, nervous but excited at the prospect of finally having Chris to herself without the eyes of the public on them, lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Chris come up behind her.

"Come on you, lets go." He announces as he slips his arm around her small frame, guiding them both towards the car. "So you want to have a bit of fun with Karen & Nicky tonight" he asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Jayne asks turning slightly to catch his expression. "Chris what are you up too?"

Grinning down at her " I mean Karen thinks she knows something's going on, lets just mess with her a bit that's all, then if you want we'll tell her the truth. Although How I'm going to keep my hands to myself tonight I don't know. You're going to have to help me as I may slip up"

"OK ok, I'll play along with your little game, but your going to have to make it up to me later" Jayne declares giving Chris a saucy wink as she steps away from him to get into the waiting car, leaving Chris to look after her with what could only be described if anyone else had been looking at him as a primal look. Stepping round to enter the car, leaving the driver to take them back to their house to get ready for the fun to being that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night as the taxi containing Jayne & Chris pulls up outside Karens house no words are spoken as the two occupants climb out and head up the small path towards what will no doubt be a interesting night. "So you ready" Chris turns to whispers to Jayne as his finger hovers over the buzzer. "Chris just ring the bell will you!" she exclaims with a roll of her eyes at his giddy attitude.

"Just one more thing before I do" He declares turning to move them both from the view of any windows, " Chris what are y....." Jayne starts to question but the words are cut off by the pressure of Chris's mouth sealing itself over her's in a demanding kiss completely losing control as he backed her up against the side wall.. Her arms encircled his neck as she moved closer, settling against him. Her hands slid to the nape of his neck and soft fingers slid into his hair. She tangled her fingers in the soft strands and tugged him to her, jayne's lips settled against his with fiery demand.

"Chris" she gasped breaking the kiss, but immediately went weak in his arms as his lips moved lightly against her throat, nuzzling gently, before he moved back up to place a soft lingering caress on jaynes open mouth, slowly stepping away to get his emotions under control."Now i'm ready to go in" he smiles with a hint of mischief in his gaze.

Stepping in front of the door for the second time that night, he moves his hand over the buzzer while turning to look at a still shell shocked Jayne, winking at her as he press's his finger down. "I'll get you back, u do know that don't you" Jayne declares as she steps up next to him smoothing out her hair and top.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Chris softly smiles at her, gently reaching down to entwine his fingers with Jayne's as the door in front of them opens turning their attention to the hostess of the night.

"So tell me Chris, how's life been in colorado?" Karen ask's as she takes her seat next to Nicky on the sofa, looking across at Chris who's eyes flick momentarily to catch Jaynes before turning back to Karen.

"It's certainly been different, took me a while to get used to not training and having something to strive for. Wasn't easy not seeing Jayne everyday." He replies looking up to see the soft smile of his partner and the start of tears in her sparkling eyes. They'd never really shared what it was like for them both being separated so suddenly, the pain they experienced miles away from each other playing across their faces.

"Thank god for phones" Chris chuckles trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between the four friends. Giving Jayne a quick wink and gentle smile hoping to ease the pain he knows she still feels caused by the separation.

A soft cough from Nicky brings the skating pair back to the present, " How does Jill feel having to loose you for half the year" Nicky inquires with a laugh, not realizing what a loaded question he was asking.

Hoping to prolong the inevitable confession both Jayne and himself would have to make, Chris simply answers with a smile " She's fine about it" reaching forward to take a large drink of his wine. Noticing Jayne sift uncomfortably out the corner of his eye. "Enough about my boring retirement, what have you both been up to since we last spoke." he asks directing the question at Nicky and Karen, forcing Karen's eyes away from a uncomfortable looking Jayne. At this Nicky picks up the conversation and Chris is able to relax back into the soft sofa, letting the conversation roll over him. Trying to stop his gaze returning to Jayne every five minutes.

As the atmosphere starts to return to a comfortable level Jayne, allows herself to relax and enjoy the time with her friends, every so often she can feel Chris's stare on her but refuses to give into the temptation to look at him. Forcing herself to pay attention to the conversation she tries to participate with the current topic but finds herself becoming increasingly distracted by the man sitting on the sofa. Remembering the recent kiss they shared outside, knowing she wasn't going to make it through the night without another taste of his lips. With a rushed plan of attack forming in her head, she slowly rises from her seat mumbling excuses of needing the toilet and making her way across the room briefly catching his eyes hoping to convey the message she desperately wants him to understand. Feeling the heated glaze of the object of her desires following her out the door.

Startled out of his daydream by the sudden movement of Jayne, Chris looks up to catch the look Jayne send his way. Unsure what exactly the message is, he realizes he needs to find a way to follow her without making it obvious. Drawing Karen's attention back from the departing figure of Jayne, "So what are the plans for food, how about I go ring us a Chinese" Chris asks with a smile.

"Chinese would be great, I wasn't sure what you'd like. You sure you don't mind ordering you are my guest tonight after all" Karen replies with a grateful look direct Chris way.

" Karen, relax it's no problem" Chris answers with a smile as he gets up to make his way out the room, already dialing the local takeaways number. "I'll just order a selection, that way we can have a bit of everything" Nodding briefly at Nicky to confirm the suggestion.

After a quick phone call, Chris puts his phone away and goes to look for Jayne, hearing movement upstairs he glances into the lounge room where he can see Nicky and Karen in deep conversation. Making his way up the stairs quietly Chris sees a flash of movement as he passes the spare room, Pushing the door open gently and creeping into the room a hand shoots out to grab a fist full of the front of his shirt, the next sensation he feels is soft warm lips caressing his in a gentle rhythm of lazy movement. A unique sent feels his nostrils as Chris breathes heavily in through his nose in order to continue the kiss, it's a mixture of Delicate perfume, Vanilla essence and essential Jayne, this Chris decides is what heaven must smell like.

Moving his arms up and around the small frame, encasing her firmly in his strong hold all the while pushing them more into the room away from the world below. A soft growl makes it's way up Chris's throat as Jaynes hands move across his back and shoulders, up along his neck and into his soft hair. Gently running her fingers back and forth in a soft caress.

Slowly Jayne leans away to break the kiss, her thumbs having moved around to frame the handsome chiseled face of the man she loves. Looking into his eyes which having closed sometime in the kiss, now start to drift open to connect with hers. "wow" Chris whisper's in order not to break the spell surrounding them. His warm breath blowing across Jaynes face, due to their still extreme closeness.

"Sorry, I know we said we'd not show any sign of what's going on between us, but I just couldn't stand another minute in that room without touching you" Jayne announces with an chuckle, a soft blush creeping up her neck embarrassed by her lack of control.

"Jayne" he whispers, moving his hands up to frame her face in an Identical hold as her own. "Trust me, another 5 minutes sitting on that sofa without you, I was this close" moving his hand away to indicate the small gap between his thumb and finger. "Too diving across the room to devour you" he declares, earning a laugh and a swat to his shoulder.

"We need to go back down" he say's tenderly brushing some hair away from her soft face, tucking it gently behind her ears.

"Just one more kiss" she breathes out slowly, pulling his face closer to hers, lips faintly touching as the Bedroom Door swings open to reveal a shocked looking Nicky.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignoring the fact that they had a audience , Chris closes the gap to place a soft kiss upon Jayne's waiting lips, moving his arms down and around her petite frame to encase her in is arm securely. Pulling back slowly he gently gathers her into a tight hug, protecting her from the questioning gaze of Nicky.

"We'll be down in a minute" Chris directs to Nicky, lifting his face from the position upon Jayne shoulder to make eye contact with the ex skater standing in the doorway.

"Right I'll just go and help Karen with the food, I'll leave you both too .. " Nicky stutter's trailing off when he realises his presence isn't wanted, he's not even sure if they are aware he's said anything as he backs out of the room making his escape. He can't help but take one last glance over his shoulder just in time to catch the complete look of love and devotion that passes across Chris's features as he moves back slightly to take Jayne's face in his hand.

"Whoa" Nicky mumbles to himself knowing that he interrupted something but not quite sure what, as he makes his way back down the stairs to Karen wondering how he's going to explain why he went to get the two Olympic skaters but hasn't returned with them.

Back in the bedroom, Jayne allows a small chuckle to make it's way out her mouth, earning a small smile to form across Chris lips.

"Well that was close" she whispers, her face still being held within Chris hands

"Whoops" is all Chris say's his eye's twinkling with mischief.

"Do you think he suspects anything" Jayne asks, a few seconds go by with out a reply as Chris continues to stare into her eyes.

"Chris?"

"You talk too much," he commented as he moves his hands up along her face and around her neck pulling her forward as he closes his eyes.

Jayne inched herself closer, gently feeling for his shirt and holding on as his lips sought hers. The kiss was soft and tender, his lips barely grazing hers before he pulls back. "We really need to go back down" he say's his lips so close to her's that she can feel them as he talks. This time it's she who initiated a kiss. Jayne's hands find their way to his shoulders as she parts her lips the kiss that follows is deep and leaves her breathless.

Pulling back Chris rests his forehead against Jayne's trying to control his racing heart, "I'm going to tell them about Phil" Jayne announces suddenly,.

"Are you sure, do you want me to tell them about Jill?" Chris ask's looking into the soft face of his lover.

"Not yet, otherwise they will think we planned it" Jayne say's with a smile.

Chris places one more kiss upon Jayne's lips before stepping away, trailing his hand down her arm, he gently entwines their fingers as he tugs her out the room, ready to face the questions they know are going to be asked.

"I'm telling you Karen something's defiantly going on, I think Jayne was upset about something" Nicky exclaims wildly.

"Do you think their ...you know" she replies gesturing with her hands to emphasise her point.

"Do you" Nicky ask's with a pointed look.

"I can't be sure but the other day I thought something had happened but... " she breaks off suddenly as she sees the flash of movement by the door.

Chris leads Jayne into the room, feeling both pairs of eyes boring into them, giving a gentle squeeze to her hand they sit together on the sofa.

"So shall we eat?" he ask's hoping to delay the evitable questions.

"I've put the food in the oven for the Time being" Karen replies looking at Jayne who has her head down, and is nervously clutching Chris's hand.

"I'm going to ask Phil for a Divorce" Jayne blurts out, stunning the room into silence. Feeling Chris rub his thumb across the back of her hand, sending his support and comfort in that one gesture.

"What ...?" Karen suddenly pipes up breaking out of her shock.

"I'm divorcing Phil" Jayne repeats looking directly at Karen.

"But why? I always thought you two were happy"

Giving a sad laugh "We love each other, we're just not in love with each other" Jayne say's glancing to her left to share a quick look with Chris, who returns the look with a small smile and squeeze of her hand, a gesture not missed by their two friends looking on.

"I'm so sorry Jayne, is there anything we can do to help" Karen asks sympathetically.

"There nothing to be sorry about, its for the best. We've been living in limbo for quite a while" Jayne replies looking gratefully across to Karen, then glancing at Nicky who had yet to say anything.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us" Nicky asks throwing a knowing look between Jayne and Chris then glancing down to look at their clasped hands.

"What are you implying?" Chris asks defensively, "Chris" Jayne say's feeling him tense up beside her, "It's ok" moving her free hand to place upon his arm rubbing it slowly in a calming manner.

"Are you sure" he ask's holding a whole conversation within the one look

Nodding her head slightly is all the conformation Chris needs.

Nicky turns to raise his eyebrows in a told you so manner to Karen.

Both expecting Jayne to carry on talking, so are taken back when Chris starts to speak

" I've left Jill, and when the series is over I'll be moving back to England for good"

"Does this have any connection to Jayne leaving Phil?" Nicky ask's knowing it's what Karen wants to know but won't ask.

"I'm not going to lie and say my feeling for Jayne didn't have a big part to play in my decision, but I had no idea about what Jayne's told you, I only found out about it when I got to London."

"Chris is telling the truth he didn't know, just like I didn't know about Jill, so no blame can be put on each other for the collapse of our marriages but... " Jayne continues breaking out into a beautiful smile of happiness " I'm not going to lie I feel that fate finally is starting to go our way" feeling Chris lift her hand which is still enclosed in his, to place a kiss on her knuckles, looking up to connect eyes with the man she loves.

Feeling the tension rise in the room, Nicky give's a cough to break the moment, "so what exactly are you guy's saying?"

"I love her, not in just a best friend way either, more a hopelessly can't live without her, want to spend the rest of my life with her in love kind of way" Chris announces proudly.

"I love him, I always have, now we can finally be together like we should have been when we were younger" Jayne says looking at Karen who has tears in her eye's overcome with the emotion of the fact that finally these two star crossed lovers will finally have a happily ever after.

"We're taking thing slowly and privatly until we're both free to be together without the weight of our marriages still hanging over us" Chris says winking at Jayne who is still smiling softly after his declaration.

"Wow, it's about time" Nicky announces with a laugh, breaking the tension "so after that big bombshell I'm hungry. Lets eat"

Getting up to go into the kitchen to get the food, Karen looks back at the couple on the sofa "I'm so happy for you, sorry that it comes at a price of your marriages, but you two belong together and we will keep this between the four of us until you both feel the time is right to announce it"

"Thank you, both of you" Jayne's says feeling a weight being lifted now their secret is out. Setting back into the sofa dragging Chris back to her side as she settles her head upon his shoulder hoping to now relax amongst there friends.

Later that night as Jayne and Chris make there way back to the house both silent, Jayne leaning against Chris's chest and enjoying the moment of quiet.

"I love you" Chris whispers turning his face into Jayne's hair to place a kiss

Sitting up Jayne turns to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she whispered as her lips sought his. The kiss was meant to be tender but as her soft lips met his pliant ones it deepened. As the kiss continues Chris's hands roam her body, pulling her further into his lap.

The car coming to a halt breaks them apart, moving away from each other Chris waits for Jayne to get out the car, willing his body to calm down before following her up the driveway and making their way inside it became a free for all and clothes began to come off a little at a time. Their lips met in a soft, yet very passionate kiss that rocked their very souls. They tasted and fed off of each otherís lips as if they were starving, almost depending on each other for their very next breath.

They held one another closely as their bodies created heat and warmth, rubbing and sliding. Jayne slipped her hands inside his shirt as it slowly dropped to the floor. She moaned softly still lip locked with him as he growled and slowly taking off her top, helping it to follow in the direction of his shirt. They held one another kissing and caressing as her fingers slid down and found his belt buckle. She slowly unbuckled his jeans as he easily unhooked her bra. She kissed him harder moaning as his hand softly palmed her warm soft flesh and he gently caressed his fingers over her nipple.

She moaned softly as his lips made their way down from her mouth to her cheek and neck, nuzzling and tasting softly, teasingly. Jayne groaned as she popped his jeans button and slowly unzipped him sliding her hand right down against his silk boxers. She watched as his eyes closed in pleasure and she slowly began to stroke against the silk material.

He groaned low and deep as he pressed his hips into her hand more groaning his pleasure to her. He led her right back to the couch as both his hands slid to her rear and crushed her against him harder. He slowly leaned into her as she lay back on the couch and finished striping off his t-shirt as that also ended up on the floor in a heap. Her moans and his heartfelt growls mingled and burned as their desire grew even more intense.

Chris slowly descended, kissing his way down from her lips to her beautiful breast.

Jayne arched her body hungrily against his mouth as he ever so slowly, kissed and licked a trail of fire down her body. His fingers had her unbutton and gently tucked in at her hips as he kissed her stomach and slowly peeled her underwear away. He licked at her navel teasingly as she moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair.

He lifted his head to find her sparkling eyes upon him as she automatically bit down on her lip. He gave her a small grin as his fingers slid up and down her thighs teasingly and her fingers slid through his hair again. He moaned low and dipped his head as he lowered her underwear and kissed his way across her body.

Jayne was losing control as his tongue and lips devoured her lovingly. Her fingers slid to his face and she lifted his head up to see her. He held her gleaming eyes that were filled with lust and passion as she stated her need.

"Chris, I want you," she whispered huskily.

He nodded his approval as his head slowly began to dip again and she pulled him back up. "No, I need you now," she breathlessly said, pulling him up to her as their lips and tongues met again.

He broke off holding her gaze as her hands slid his jeans and boxers down. He whisper low, "Come with me." As he kissed her lips softly again.

Chris lifted himself up standing as Jayne sat up and grabbed a hold of his boxers tugging them down and off. She gave him a hungry look and quickly pulled him right to her lips as she kissed his stomach over and over. He groaned closing his eyes as he steadied himself with his hands on her shoulders, his aching length begging for the attention his stomach was getting right now.

She kissed her way down his stomach as her hands caressed his hips and rear softly holding him to her. He groaned softly exhaling, tipping his head back in pleasure, "Jayne, sweetheart..."

His eyes closed again in pleasure as he absorbed every sensation now, feeling a warm trail of kisses descend slowly down his body. He let out a heavy breath and groaned as he felt warm soft wetness envelope him. His right hand slid right into her silky soft hair and he growled his pleasure feeling her soft warm lips close around him. "Unnhh"

His breathing increased quickly as he shook his head clear feeling that familiar tingle pulling at him. He took a step back and lifted her to him kissing her deeply with passion and need.

He broke off as Jayne pulled his hips against her and held his gaze. She moaned softly, "I need you," and repeated it again as he nodded yes seeing a certain look in her eyes.

"I'm right here," he replied as his voice soothed her and his fingers caress her cheek lovingly. He held her gaze seeing something different in her eyes tonight and let her take the lead as she turned him to the couch.

She leaned into him and kissed him directing him back down on the couch as she went with him and straddled his lap. She kissed his lips and held his eyes as she stared deeply at him, threading her fingers through his soft hair lovingly. She lifted up and slowly lowered herself down on his hard length as his hands went to her hips and he groaned feeling her silky soft warmth. Jayne closed her eyes and moaned as she bit down on her lip again slowly rocking her hips forward on him.

She opened her eyes and found him staring right at her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and leaned in and kissed him softly. He planned to kiss her softly back but her hips put him into a state of fervour and he kissed her deeply, hungrily instead, as she began to roll her hips against him in a grinding fashion. His arms wrapped around her tightly and kept her close feeling her soft breast crush against his chest. Jayne moaned softly breaking the kiss as he quickly leaned in and finding control again as he suckled her breast in the most tender and loving way. She cried out and cradled his head to her breast as he softly caressed her back with his hands, anchoring her body.

Her body was on fire as she gripped his hair and steadied herself gripping onto his shoulders with her hands. She moaned her pleasure as she began to move her hips in a slow sensual rhythm against him, keeping her eyes locked on him for as long as she could. A small growl emanated from his throat as his hands tightened around her hips feeling her warm soft wetness all around him.

Jayne's hands slid back to his face as she looked at him and caressed his cheeks softly. She panted heavily, "Oh god I need you, I need you." She said again holding his gaze as he nodded.

She felt so good on him, her warm wetness stroking and massaging his achy length over and over again. He nodded yes holding her gaze, trying his best not to close his eyes at the incredible sensations coursing through him. He groaned low, "Yes, Iím here, I'm your's." He said breathing heavily as she leaned down and kissed him deeply moaning right into his mouth.

His hands came up reaching for the curves of her breast; he kneaded softly filling his palms with her soft resilient flesh. Her nipples were hard and stiff, pushing against his skin begging for his mouth once again. He held her eyes as he growled low and took the stiff tip into his mouth, lapping and suckling at it hungrily.

She cried out, "Chris," and stiffened under his ravenous mouth as her head tipped backwards in pure pleasure. The look in her eyes and her soft wanton voice driving him insane as he tried to keep control. He felt her hands in his hair, her fingers gripping the soft strands, kneading at the skin on his scalp, urging him on even more. He moved from one breast to the other, his hand and fingers caressing and tweaking her nipple while his lips feasted upon the other.

She gasped, "Oh god, Chris!" As he slowly and tenderly began to move in and out of her lifting his hips to drive in deeply again and again, his lips still attached to her breast. He heard her cry out his name, her voice so beautiful in passion delighted him as he heard every heated groan and needy cry that came off her lips.

Their breathing was ragged and mixing in with their groans and moans of pleasure. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as his right hand descended down her body, over her curls to her warm wet centre. His mouth stood, still hungry on her breast as he teased and pleasured her nipples into two hard stiff peeks of delight. He kept his arm around her protectively, balancing her as he increased his thrust feeling his own passion raged within him like a beast now.

His fingers gently slid over her aching bud with increasing pressure as she leaned down and shoved her tongue right into his mouth. He felt her grind down on him, riding him in the fury of her own passion now crazy with desire. Their lips locked and tongues slid and probed wildly, feeling overwhelming desire as they both lost themselves with reckless abandon.

Jayne cried out feeling his fingers bring her closer and closer as the sound was lost in his mouth. His hands felt so strong on her but were so gentle it drove her insane as she broke the kiss and let out a stiff gasp, "Oh god, yes!" She panted as he thrusted up into her with more force burying himself deeply lost in passion.

He held her eyes and gave her a look that was part heart stopping passion and part ravenous. He groaned as she grounded out on him and intense sensation coursed through him. "Uhh, yes Jayne. Uhhh!"

Her fingers gripped onto his shoulders as she hung on and felt all the sensations he was causing in her. She felt herself tingle and felt herself right on the edge as she leaned down and shoved her tongue right into his open panting mouth. She licked and sucked on his lips and tongue feeling herself being completely swept away by him. Their bodies moving in unison as one, perfect in rhythm as he went up and she came down, both moaning their pleasure in pure ecstasy.

"Uhh, Jayne.. Uhh!" He groaned breathlessly as his hand slid up her back and into her silky hair, caressing and bringing her lips closer to his. He held her sparkling eyes as his fingers slid down on her wet silkiness and his body thrusted up.

She panted looking right back into his eyes, 'Oh god, oh god!" She moaned in urgency.

His hand shaped to the back of her head knowing she was ready and right there with him. He held her keeping her glistening lips inches from his, as their ragged breathing and their moans of pleasure covered each other filling the room. She bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes slowly closed for a moment in pleasure. She opened her eyes and he nodded to her breathing huskily, 'Oh god, so good! Uhh! You feel, so good!"

Jayne moaned not letting go of her bottom lip as he growled feeling her silky heat grow hotter. He held her closely and the suddenly sensation overtook him. A force unknown surged into his body and he growled as she cried out. Both feeling their bodies beginning to tense, feeling themselves so close to climax.

Chris felt an animalistic surge inside of him and suddenly snapped his hips up with force thrusting deeply inside of her.

Jayne's head tipped back into his hand as he held her closely still holding her eyes and seeing her passion, all her love bare right before him. She was truly beautiful and to see her and have her this way was overwhelming to him, she gave him everything she had, her heart and her soul, all of her. She hung onto him as she cried out and he drove on and on, snapping his hips into her powerfully.

Their faces were inches apart as he held onto her giving her all of him right back now. She was biting down on her lip as he clenched his jaw both fighting the inevitable, both breathing erratically face to face not wishing for this rapture to end. His mouth opened only to clench tightly closed again as he growled and felt her tighten around him.

His hips snapped up as her eyes slammed shut and her whole body stiffened with such an intensity she thought she would snap in two.

"Chris, Oh God! Oh god,Yes! Oh!" She cried out in almost a scream, her breath coming in panting moans as her hands grasped his shoulders and hung on. Pure pleasure, intense, and erotic coursing through her as her muscles contracted all around his hardness and her body shuddered. "Oh god! Chris!, Chris!" He held her closely as his name erupted from her mouth with a cry again and again.

She felt helpless, swept away as he held onto her. She felt him pick up his rhythm and thrust harder as he growled and grunted. "Jayne!" He pulled her lips to his for a short lived kiss as he broke off breathing, feeling her hands cup his face now as she leaned down and kissed him thoroughly.

Now he was unable to hold the kiss and his hands slid down to her hips as he held on tightly, pulling her down on him harder as he snapped upwards. He grunted and held her eyes as she stared right into his seeing him lose total control now as he swelled more inside of her.

She held onto his face as his head reared back watching him finally surrender and give into the pleasure. "God" An animalistic groan came from deep within his throat, "Ugh" His eyes shut and his jaw clenched as he grunted thrusting up and staying there as she felt the spasms of heat pulse deeply inside of her body. She clutched him tightly to her chest hanging on to him, as they rode out their climaxes together.

Chris clung to her tightly as they both shook and trembled from the intensity of their orgasms.

They held one another closely as they relaxed their bodies against each other. Their breathing calming down some soon after as he softly kiss her lips and face caressing her lovingly. His hands softly swept at her back caressing her and soothing her.

She lifted her head staring down at him and those beautiful eyes as she felt her emotions hit her. She caressed his face softly with her fingertips as she whispered, "I love you." She said leaning down for a tender kiss.

"Mmm, and that makes me a very lucky man, who loves you very much also." He replied in a dry gritty voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayne's eyes fluttered open as she smiled lazily and rolled over laying her head back on his chest while she watched him sleep peacefully.

He looked so relaxed and at peace as his chest rose and fell slowly. She watched the steady pulse in his neck vein as he slept and breathed evenly. His hair was tousled and his arm slowly slid up his stomach and onto her hair as she smiled. Even in his sleep he was aware of her and made sure to stay connected to her somehow. She smiled more as she slowly moved her hand and slid her head over, resting it down over his heart. She closed her eyes and listened as his smooth rhythm soothed her and easily put her right back into a contented sleep.

Jayne's eyes opened to warm soft hands caressing her back and smoothing her hair back gently. She smiled as she lifted her head off his chest and looked into his beautiful morning hazel eyes. He smiled lazily and she rested her chin down on his chest looking up at him.

"Good morning. Have I told you how much I love waking up with you?" She said in her sleepy soft voice.

"Mmm, I don't think you did beautiful," he said in his roughened sleepy voice.

She laid her head back down and slid her left hand through his chest hair, burying her fingers in it as she slid them teasingly around. "I love waking up with you, every day.

"Mmm, and I love going to sleep with you every night." He hummed softly caressing her thick silky hair.

Jayne's thoughts quieted her as she zoned out on him and tightened her arms around his body suddenly. She sighed softly as she gently squeezed his lean form and rested her ear to his heart.

Chris revelled in her warm hug and soft silky body on top of his as his own thoughts were also on her. She was amazing, his beautiful blond beauty, so full of light and love that she consistently overwhelmed him with it and left him in awe. He loved just lying with her and holding her closely, feeling her warm soft skin against his.

"Chris?" She sighed softly.

"Hmm," He hummed low as she felt the vibration of his voice in her ear and on her face that was still resting against his chest.

Jayne shook her head and a slow grin turned into a small smile as she softly said, "How could I be so blind?"

Chris chuckled low, "I ask myself that question with each passing day I hold you in my arms."

Jayne's brows went up to him, "Huh?"

He sighed softly, "How could I have been so blind to let all that time pass between us."

Jayne chuckled and smiled as she moved up the Couch and gave him a soft hug. A few hour later both Jayne & Chris where back at the rink busy working with the celebrities of the day, "One more attempt Bonnie then we'll stop for some lunch" Chris shouts across to Bonnie Langford who was currently being lifted by her partner Matt.

"You seen Karen at all today?" Chris turns directing the question at Jayne who is currently staring out across the ice watching the scene in front of her. "mmm" she mumbles not really paying Chris any attention. Shaking his head he glances across to the ice checking both Bonnie & Matt are busily distracted, before he inches closer to Jayne and gently slides his hand in to hers, his eyes still focused on the ice.

Lost in her own world Jayne isn't really listening to what Chris has just asked her, she's still caught in a daydream of the last few blissfully happy days with which she's shared with the man next to her. Feeling a touch on her skin she's pulled out of her daydream by the softness of Chris's hand sliding into hers, feeling his gaze burning into her.

Tearing her eyes away from the ice her eyes connect with the soft hazel gaze of Chris. " Sorry Chris, what did you say" Jayne smiled sheepishly giving his hand a gentle squeeze in apology.

Chuckling softly and his eyes sparkling in love, Chris repeats his earlier question " I said have you seen Karen at all today?"

"Not yet, ………….Why?" Jayne replies her body automatically shifting towards the warm solid form of Chris.

Suddenly their private moment is interrupted by the appearance of Bonnie & Matt skating towards the rink exit, "We're just gonna grab some lunch, if that's ok?" Matt asks looking between the famous duo.

"Yep, sure back on the ice in about a hour" Chris remarks towards the retreating forms of the two skaters, receiving a half wave in acknowledgement.

Turning back to Jayne, he gives her a soft smile moving his body so it's now in front of Jayne's he takes a look around the now deserted rink, She leaning back on the barrier now with both hands holding on. He moves forward, closing the distance and puts one hand on the barrier besides her left hand. She reached up and traced her fingertip over his lips, he smiles.

She looks down shyly and he lifts her chin with his right hand now.

Unable to resist he leans in and softly captured her lips with his, endless sweetness, he thinks. She pulls back now and breaks the kiss; " lets get some lunch" she mutters softly, smiling back at him now, with a twinkle in her eye.

Jayne begins to move to her right, when Chris quickly grabs the barrier with his left hand. Trapping her, between his arms, he smiles and raised his eyebrows to her. Moving in even closer now and pressing his body into her, his arousal evident. She reached up and kissed him with forcefulness her resistance slipping, her tongue probing, her body aching for more.

He responds and deepens the kiss, she moans into his mouth with longing.

Unable to stop herself Jayne coils her arms around his neck and he slides his arms around and down to her rear. He pulls her into him, kneading her rear, softly moaning in pleasure.

"Well keeping it a secret seems to be working for you both" a sarcastic remark interrupts the two lovers, bringing them both back to there surroundings with a bang.

Breaking the embrace quickly still slightly dazed Chris looks to his left to see the smirking form of Karen standing by the entrance to the rink, arms crossed and a evil grin on her face. "Bugger off Barber" Chris moans, stepping back completely from Jayne trying to resist the temptation of kissing off the small smile that has appeared on her face at his response to their lifelong friend.

"Come on you two time for some lunch, and I mean actual food to eat not eating each others faces" Karen retorts with a smile and turns to head in the direction of the catering department. "Oh and Jayne, Phil's been trying to get hold of you apparently your mobiles switched off" Karen announces over her shoulder as she walks away

Snorting to herself Jayne watches Karen leave and turns to look back at Chris who is throwing death scares at the retreating form of Karen. " Come on you" Jayne's says grabbing hold of Chris as she skates past heading off the ice.

Sitting in a remote corner of the training rink on a large couch, lunch devoured between them and quietly sipping a hot drink, Chris finally asks the question that been playing on his mind since Karen disappeared.

"What do you think Phil wants?"

Broken out her thought's by the unexpected question Jayne looks across at Chris, noticing that to an outsider he looks relaxed and making casual conversation, but to Jayne who can read him like a book she can tell that he's anything but relaxed and slightly concerned as to what the answer is.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking around at the empty rink, Jayne moves closer to Chris silently slipping her hand into his much larger, stronger one, softly pressing her small but strong frame into Chris's side. Lacing his finger with Jayne's in an automatic movement he rests his head atop hers with a defeat ant sigh.

"Tomorrow is our day off" Jayne announces quietly breaking the silence of the empty rink " Phil's coming to see me"."What!" Chris tenses "Why?, ............... I thought he was coming on Saturday, why now?" Moving his head away from Jayne's as he feels her shift to look up at him.

She brings her free hand up to touch Chris's face, forcing his eyes to connect with hers and softly cupping his check in her small palm, Jayne smiled a soft smile full of love and a hint of uncertainty in her gaze. " I asked him to come early, I think it's time I was honest with him about our marriage and about us"

Feeling the stress and worry about Phil's phone call start to drain away Chris leans down towards Jayne. His mouth consumed hers softly. He could feel her breath fall away as his eyes fell shut.

His hand found it's way to lightly cup her cheek as her lips responded to his. The kiss was impeccably delicate, tender, and passionate. He pulled her in closer slowly breaking the kiss to take in much needed air before he pressed his lips to hers again, a passionate meeting as her upper lip caught between his. The kiss evolved to a burning need and unwavering desire. His tongue probed her lips and forced them to part, allowing him access to hers.

They caressed slowly at first, and then with more aggression. His hand slid around her waist and to her lower back. He pulled at her, and shifted his posture to bring their bodies closer as well. Jayne's breathing quickened as her hands explored his muscular torso, earning a lust filled grown from Chris.

He was not only kissing her, he was touching her. His hand trailed its way up her arm as she was slowly lowered onto the couch his body pressing into hers. It stopped when they were palm to palm and his fingers interlocked with hers. While he kissed her neck softly, trailing his hot tongue to her exposed collar bone, sucking at the juncture.

Moving his lips up to rain butterfly kisses across Jayne's check, brow, eyelids, nose before finally ghosting a soft kiss across her lips, Jayne broke the kiss off slowly. They were pressed forehead to forehead as she sighed with contentment.

"God, I love you" Chris whispered passionately, his warm breath exhaling across Jayne's lips. Taken aback by the raw emotion in Chris's voice, tears sprung to Jayne's eyes and she could do nothing but tangle her fingers in his hair and kiss him again, trying to express what she could not say through the emotion running through her.

Suddenly the real world came crashing into their bubble they had created, " Can you two not keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes, are you trying to get caught?" comes the voice of Karen, standing in front of them.

Pulling back from each other, Chris places a soft kiss upon Jayne's forehead before slowly releasing his hold "we'll talk about tomorrow later" he whispers, briefly resting his hand on her shoulder as he rose.

He greets Karen with a friendly hello "where's Matt and Bonnie" Chris asks directing his question towards her.

"They're now heading this way" she replies, as Chris gives her a quick smile in acknowledgment before moving towards the ice ready to start their afternoons training.

Karen instantly looked across to Jayne. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell Phil tomorrow," Jayne murmured absently, still watching Chris walk away.


End file.
